


Of COURSE he's yours

by Kittenears411



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenears411/pseuds/Kittenears411
Summary: Rick crosses a line and nearly messes everything up with these mother of his child.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez and reader
Kudos: 3





	Of COURSE he's yours

Three months. Three months had passed since Ashanti moved back in with her mother and showed Rick his child. Rick knew about him, Beth now knew about him, and the rest of his family is steadily figuring it out. Things are going smoothly from Asha's point of view. But Rick always has a funny way of ruining smooth pathways.   
"I'm going out later, can you watch Orion?" Says Asha over the phone. She made sure to call Rick at least 4 hours earlier because she knew there would be push back.   
"Why can't your mom do it?” Rick predictably replies. He was being especially hesitant about watching their child and it was getting on Asha's nerves, but she passed it off as him being nervous about taking care of Orion alone. This was the first time he'd be alone with him, and she was pretty terrified about it as well. But if she had the balls to ask then he should have the balls to take care of him.   
"My mother is tired of me 'constantly throwing my responsibilities at her'. I hate it when she puts it that way but that's a conversation for my therapist. Anyways, you aren't doing anything, are you?"  
"What if I was?"  
"Well, can't it wait? You haven't bonded alone with him yet."   
She doesn't get a response for a good 5 seconds until she hears a sigh from his end.   
"Yeah whatever. I'll watch him." He seems more frustrated than usual but Asha ignores it.   
"Thank you, Rick. I owe you one." And with that, the conversation is over. Later, Asha goes across the street, toddler in one hand and baby bag in the other, and places him in Rick's hands, unaware of the agenda he has in mind. As Ash leaves, Rick takes a good look at the boy's face, examining his features.   
He looks like Rick to a certain point, Rick notices the beginning of a unibrow on the baby's face and he tries not to get too attached. "Alright 'son'. Let's see if mommy dearest is tryna pull a fast on on me." He says, looking the boy in his blue eyes, the same blue as Rick himself.   
_____  
It was 3 am when Ash finally got back from her outing. Seeing as it was so late, she decided that going to bed would be better than taking Orion just across the street, potentially waking him up. But just incase, she gave Rick a call, hoping he would at least keep his phone on vibrate.   
"(Ugh)Fuckin—hello?" He mumbles out, obviously trying to shake the sleepiness away.   
"Hey, sorry, how is he?"  
"He's asleep. Bye."  
"No wait!" She softly calls for him. "You guys got along well?"  
"He's a baby, how do you think we got along?" He says, getting increasingly frustrated, probably from the drowsiness. "He's fine. I'm going to sleep."  
"Okay I'll pick him up in the morning." At the sound of this Rick stopped, Asha waited for a response but all she heard was shifting. "Everything okay?" She asked.   
"Yeah, uh... You don't have to rush to get him."   
"Oh. Uh...okay." That was weird. Asha fully expected him to tell her to come for Orion now. But she isn't complaining in the slightest.   
"Okay can I hang up now?" Says Rick, his irritated tone coming back.   
"Yes. Good night, Rick."  
"Night."  
________  
The next day, when Asha came to pick Orion up, the first thing she saw was Orion in the man's lap, playing with some sort of squishy ball. The scene before her made her heart melt. She has never seen Rick act so caring to anyone, but here he is watching his son with the ghost of a smile on his lips, poking the toddler's cheeks every now and again and making him giggle. She didn't want to ruin it, but she had a fun day planned for the both of them.   
"Hey you two." She greeted gently, so not to scare either of them too much. At the sound of Asha's voice, both boys turn to her and Orion starts hopping in Rick's lap as Rick smirks at you.   
"You're here already, huh?"  
"Mammi! Look, my ball!" Orion calls for her, making her expression brighten.   
"Hello my love! You want ice cream?" She says, picking the boy from Rick's grasp.   
"You're getting ice cream? I'm coming." Rick declares, visibly excited at the sound of his favorite treat.   
"I was gonna invite you anyway. Where's his bag?" Asha asks, looking around.   
"I'll go get it, just wait a minute I gotta get ready." He rises out of the rolling chair he was in and makes his way out of the garage.   
It took a while for him to get back, so Ash took the seat he was in previously to wait. After a moment of looking around, her eyes catch a stack of paperwork with a sticky note labeled "DNA" on top.   
"Huh. That's weird..." She said, putting the baby in one hand and running her hand over the paperwork. As she lifts the sticky note off, she recognizes Orion's name on the paper, then Rick's... And the phrase "99.9% relation". Her confusion slowly morphs into rage and sadness just as Rick walks in with the baby bag.   
"You kinda overflowed the bag, Ash." Rick says, unaware of and turned away from what is happening as he adjusts the things in the bag. When he looks up after no response, he realizes what she's looking at. Mortified by his mistake, he stands there frozen. He didn't know what to do. He didn't think he could do anything in that moment. How could he be so stupid?! A pin could be heard from how silent it was in the garage, save for Orion's happy mumbling. He watches in shame as she stands up and takes the bag from him, tears rolling down her pained face. Even now, as he watches her walk away, he couldn't say anything. What could be said. Is there a good excuse for that? Of course not.   
_____  
Rick didn't see Asha for 2 days after that. He saw the kids go to visit her house but saw no sign of her or Orion. Although, he deliberately tried to avoid her for a little. Call it being a pussy, but giving her space seemed like the best thing to do in this moment. Also he still didn't know what to say to her. He felt disgusting doing it and worse when she found the results. However, he didn't regret getting the truth.   
Rick was in the garage with the door closed after the two days, he wasn't expecting anybody and he wanted to be left alone, but his tranquility was interrupted by a frantic banging on the garage door. Who the hell could that be? Sighing dramatically, he grabs the remote and clicks the open button, expecting Morty or something. That would be weird as he could just come through the door leading in the house but whatever. What he didn't expect was to see the mother of his child storming straight to him and swinging the back of her hand across his face.   
"How dare you. How DARE you!" She was seething, there was no stopping her suspected rant so Rick kept his mouth shut, scowling as he cups his injured face. "9 MONTHS I carried Orion alone and struggled through college to get a degree. And you have the AUDACITY to deny OUR SON??"  
"I didn't deny—"   
"No you shut the HELL UP. I'M talking. I had to deal with your selfish ass for 2 straight YEARS taking everything away from me only for you to leave when I tell you I'm pregnant! I didn't WANT him to ever know you, out of the goodness of my heart I let you meet him! I let him call you daddy, for God's sake! And you repay me by running a paternity test on our son?"  
"Ash just—"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She pauses for a moment to catch her breath, she had been screaming at him the minute she walked in. Finally, her voice becomes small and weaker, breaking as she continues. "I lost my virginity to you, Rick. You...I gave you everything I had left in me. You left me with nothing and I still tried to be nice. How could you..." When she's finished, she sinks down to the cold garage floor, sobbing into her aching hand.   
Rick really did it this time. Just as he hit a bit of a milestone with Orion, he tumbles back to square one with Asha. He goes to her side to pick her up but she elbows him away. "Look, I'm sorry. Please just...just let me explain?"  
She let out a puff of air akin to a dry laugh and stood up, using her to shirt to wipe her face.   
"Why should I let you do anything else? I let you ruin me, I let you leave me, I let you back in. I let you tear me apart over and over again. Why should I let you do anything else?" She responded, looking at him through glassy eyes.   
A pang of guilt shoots through him at the sight of her face and he sighs. He deserves to feel like garbage right now, but that doesn't mean he likes it. "I just...i just wanted to make sure...you weren't fucking with me...I mean, do you blame me? I didn't wanna be emotionally attached to a kid that wasn't mine. But he is, and now I can feel secure." He knew no amount of explaining and making excuses would make up for the rift he caused in their relationship, but at least he got his point across.   
As Rick finished, Asha let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked away, crossing her arms. "You fucking idiot. Listen, I need more time to forgive you, so don't expect me to come running back in your arms any time soon."  
"I never expected that."  
"Whatever. Anyways, Orion is gonna be over here so summer can watch him..." Okay. This is good. She's letting him see the kid again. This is progress.   
"Okay. Uhm...I'm sorry, Ash. It was shitty of me to do." He says, still unmoved from her side.   
"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna bring him now." She says, turning around without another word.   
_____  
It took time for the sting of the situation to wear off, things never really were the same. But Rick was patient. He felt like he had to be, at least to see his kid. And since today was Orion's birthday, maybe his patience would pay off. Ash was having a small get together for him at her mother's house. Of course the Smith family was invited, but Beth had to go to work for an emergency so she couldn't tag along. With Summer and Morty in tow, Rick made his way over just to say hi. He didn't wanna seem too eager, but that didn't work out on a count of summer being a little too smug. 

"Awe is Orion's daddy excited to see him?" 

"Shut the hell up, summer." He doesn't even give her a passing glance as he rings the doorbell. 

It took a minute too long for the door to open but when he saw his son in Asha's arm, smiling up at him with his two tooth smile, he figured it was worth the wait. 

"Awe Haha! Happy birthday Orion! Hey Asha." Said Morty, tickling the toddler. His giggles were like music to Rick's ears.

"Woah, I've never seen you smile that much, Rick!" Asha teased.

"Do you guys ever shut up? Hand him over." He grumbled out before stealing his child away, leaving the rest of them to laugh amongst themselves.

Rick spent the rest of the night playing with Orion, until it was time for the baby to go to bed. The sleepy boy took one last look at his dad and tugged on his shirt a bit. When Rick looked down, he said, "I love you, daddy." And snuggled into him.

Rick froze. He didn't think it was possible to be anymore attached to Orion, but he might not be able to put him down now. How can this kid genuinely love a guy like his old man? His thoughts were interrupted when Asha placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"Alright, Rick. I gotta put him to bed."

"No."

"Huh?"

"Nope. I can sleep here with him."

"Rick, you're gonna spoil him."

"One night of me holding my child isn't gonna spoil him. He sleeps in my arms tonight." This man is determined. And sweet of once, she noticed. 

Ash took a moment to think. Then sighed in defeat. 

"Alright, look. You can sleep in my bed. That way you can be comfortable while you play watchdog over him. Sound good?" 

"Um where are you gonna sleep?" 

"Next to you?" She states, as if it was the obvious answer. "Look, I trust you enough to not put your hands on me. You'll be too occupied looking at your precious anyways so why would I sleep anywhere else?" There was a pause. Rick thought it over as he looked at her. If she is okay with it, why shouldn’t he?

“Alright. Lead the way.”

Seems like patience paid off with interest.


End file.
